Sonic Rebirth: GUN CLASSIFIED
by Speedhog58
Summary: Classified info requested WARNING: Level 10 clearance required IDENTITY CONFIRMED: Welcome commander DISABLING COUNTERMEASURES... REQUESTED FILES FOUND: Sonic the hedgehog and known associates LOADING PROFILES... (this is based on my series; Sonic Rebirth, let me know what characters you want a profile on next)
1. File492 Blue wind

G.U.N [CLASSIFIED]

PROFILE: SONIC THE HEDGEHOG

OTHER NAMES: Blue blur, fastest thing alive

SPECIES: Embodiment of chaos, hedgehog

ABILITIES: Dramatically increased speed and agility from exposure to power rings, further increased speed, agility, strength and physics breaking abilities from exposure to the lifeform "Chaos"

WEAKNESSES: Unable to swim, becomes unstable if confined for extended periods of time

STATUS: No reliable means of tracking

POTENTIAL THREAT: Extreme

PERSONAL NOTE: A loose cannon if I ever saw one, this kid has saved the world more times than I've had to file a report, despite our "best" efforts we have been unable to recruit him into G.U.N, it's a shame, given proper training he could probably surpass Shadow, but the real reason we should train him is because despite all the skill and raw power he's displayed…he's holding something back and after seeing what happened with the dark emeralds five years ago that genuinely scares the hell out of me…


	2. File849 Ultimate being

G.U.N [CLASSIFIED]

PROFILE: SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG

OTHER NAMES: Project Shadow, ultimate lifeform

SPECIES: Artificial embodiment of chaos, hedgehog/black arms hybrid

ABILITIES: Increased strength, stamina, agility, inability to age, unrivalled chaos manipulation

WEAKNESSES: Weakens after extensive use of energy, can become paranoid when info on his previous identity is mentioned

STATUS: Under constant close surveillance

POTENTIAL THREAT: Very high

PERSONAL NOTE: Shadow and I have a very "colourful" history, one moment I wanted his guts on a platter and the next I recruited him into the agency, amnesia tends to change things like that

He is by far the most elite agent we have at our disposal but I still think he should be kept in check, he can easily be manipulated when it comes to his past and not even I know how powerful he REALLY is, he's never taken off all four rings and I intend to keep it that way, if he should lose his way and join the wrong side I have Omega programmed accordingly


	3. File498 The pilot

G.U.N [CLASSIFIED]

PROFILE: MILES PROWER

OTHER NAMES: Tails

SPECIES: Fox

ABILITIES: Has a pair of fully rotatable tails due to pre-birth spinal disfigurement, able to spin tails fast enough to fly in a way reminiscent of a helicopter (suggests some type of enhanced stamina?), unmeasured IQ that rivals that of Doctor Ivo [Eggman] Robotnik, potentially 300 at most, increased reflexes from traveling with Sonic

WEAKNESSES: Irrational fear of lighting, his pride can be used against him sometimes, can be demoralised via simple verbal assault

STATUS: Monitored via satellite and University security footage

POTENTIAL THREAT: Caution

PERSONAL NOTE: People seem to get so distracted with this kid's flying gimmick that they forget he's a GENIOUS, he's 11 and he's already created a state of the art jet, chaos energy trackers and even artificial chaos emeralds, a feat that not even our top scientific minds have been able to accomplish, I'm considering recruiting him into the agency's science division when he's older but could his loyalty to Sonic prove to be a liability? This remains to be seen…


	4. File801 Survivor

G.U.N [CLASSIFIED]

PROFILE: KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA

OTHER NAMES: Emerald guardian, the last Echidna

SPECIES: Echidna

ABILITIES: Greatly increased strength, each outer knuckle houses a spike that stick out of hands, greatly increased lifespan, ability to manipulate mass of his body which grants further increased strength and the ability to glide

WEAKNESSES: Easily manipulated when the "Master emerald" is a stake, easily aggravated

STATUS: Tracked via satellite, unable to track on "Angel island" due to spatial disturbance caused by chaos energy

POTENTIAL THREAT: Low

PERSONAL NOTE: He may not be the sharpest tool in the box but this guy knows how to get the job done when things get tough, although he's not much of a threat at this point, his main priority is guarding that big gem of his with saving the world coming in at second and the Agency virtually none existent, this could be used to our advantage however, bring that Emerald into the equation…and he'll do ANYTHING for you


	5. File841 Thief

G.U.N [CLASSIFIED]

PROFILE: Rouge the bat

OTHER NAMES: the bat burglar

SPECIES: Bat

ABILITIES: Expert thief, skilled hacker, experienced in hand to hand combat

WEAKNESS: Loyalty easily brought

WEIGHT: ERROR-HACK DETECTED-UNABLE TO-that's none of your damn business!

STATUS: Under close surveillance

POTENTIAL THREAT: Moderate

PERSONAL NOTE: Rouge was a bit of a gamble to recruit, especially after both her career as a criminal and role in the A.R.K incident, but when it comes to stealth ops she is one of the best, she also seems to work well with Shadow, I'd say she has a-ERROR-HACK DETECTED-yeah, I don't think so…-ERROR-UNABLE TO COUNTERACT-ERROR-SYSTEM FAILURE-

PROFILE CORRUPTED-FURTHUR DATA UNAVAILABLE

- Bye! -


	6. Subject841 interview002

G.U.N [CLASSIFIED]

Subject #841 interview 002

Subject restrained for the duration of interview due to incident in interview 001

Time- 1:47AM DATE-10/5/16

Agent #64730 enters room, subject seems unconcerned

Agent: So, I take it you're the infamous [REMOVED]?

Subject: In the flesh, you know this really isn't the way a lady should be treated.

Agent: Well maybe if you hadn't broken out in the last interview this wouldn't be necessary, that was a very stupid thing to do; especially with us.

Subject: Yeah, but what does a "big bad" organisation like G.U.N want with little old me?

Agent: We're not the bad guys mis [REMOVED], but you on the other hand…

Agent opens profile of subject #841

Subject: Oh, here we go…

Agent: Theft, assault, kidnaping, global terrorism…

Subject: Hey, that last one was Dr [REMOVED], not me!

Agent: But you did have the major role in his plan.

Subject: Guilty, but not even he knew that his demented grandpa was gonna try and blow up the entire planet.

Agent: Maybe, but it was still of your knowledge and his intention that the [REMOVED] was going to be used to terrorize the world into submission, and with him missing and [REMOVED] dead; you are the only suspect in custody for their crimes.

Subject becomes visibly stressed at the mention of [REMOVED]

Subject: Just get to the point.

Agent: What if I told you that we could wipe your record clean, make you disappear?

Subject: I'd ask what the catch was.

Agent: We want you in G.U.N, we want to refine your skills and make an agent out of you.

Subject: And if I refuse?

Agent: Then you can rot in a maximum security prison for the rest of your life.

Subject: I think I'll pass, I'll probably be out of there in a week.

Agent: You've never been in a G.U.N prison have you?

Subject: Well I will be soon.

Agent opens profiles [REMOVED], [REMOVED] and [REMOVED], subject becomes visibly distressed

Subject: What is this?

Agent: In your line of work you've made a lot of enemies, enemies we have locked up that will be very "eager" to meet you once you're in prison.

Subject: You're gonna have to be a bit more specific.

Agent: The mercenary [REMOVED], the [REMOVED] syndicate, the [REMOVED] rogues, do those names mean anything to you?

Subject remains silent

Agent: You will never get another chance like this.

Subject: Fine, but I want it all gone! Not a trace left, understood?

Agent: Understood, you will be transferred [REMOVED] tomorrow morning, thank you for your time.

Agent closes files and gets up to leave

Subject: One more thing though.

Agent: And what would that be?

Subject: Dr [REMOVED], the man who's been trying to take over the world for years, your fault, his grandfather, the man who damn nearly destroyed the world, your fault.

Agent remains silent

Subject: Just something to keep in mind.

Interview ended


End file.
